


Dum Spiro

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Gen, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Anonymous asked: if you're still doing prompts, could you do an angsty au fic for turn where the british win the revolutionary war and washington has to go into hiding? (cause he hasn't been emotionally ruined enough by the show)So here’s some sad but actually kinda hopeful G Dubs in exile





	Dum Spiro

_Louisiana,_ he composes, _is beautiful._

_The trees hang with Spanish moss, and the light draws their most peculiar shadows, Martha._

He does not add that there are alligators in the water and disease in the air. The cities he has not seen.

Perhaps if the territory were still French, but it lies in Spanish hands now and the tide of war did not turn far enough for them to lend their aid. Perhaps…but perhaps profits him nothing.

Here and now is all there is.

What he does have are the men who remain with him, moving in exile through foreign lands, hoping that there may be another day.

Tallmadge is not among them, but the few communications that have reached him say he’s hidden somewhere in his beloved New York, his spies still alive and vigilant. The boy’s luck seems endless, and it has kept those he loves safe.

It has not extended to George himself, but that is alright.

It is just. He did not believe him in regard to Arnold, who grows fat on the Crown’s regard. May Providence pay him back in kind. And he has a drought for the bitterness the thoughts bring.

Martha lives, and has managed, through some guile and luck to retain their lands. It is not just a kindness from the King. It has largely been allowed to be bait for him.

He cannot risk any letters to her, any couriers, anything more than a thought. She will be watched until one of them dies, or, less likely, he manages rise again, and win. Perhaps.

But first he must survive the journey.

He pulls a boot from the mud and thinks _my dearest, if you could see these lands…_

**Author's Note:**

> (According to cursory research) The Louisiana Territory was French from 1682–1762 and 1802–04, after which the US bought it. During the gap it was Spanish, who only officially joined in the Revolutionary war in 1779, a year after France when it was a safer bet. 
> 
> Also, do yourself a favor and look up the surviving letters from George to Martha because they are some Pride and Prejudice level romance sh*t.


End file.
